


Tired

by kaige68



Series: Happier [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> First and foremost: HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos, concrit and comments. These mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
> Again this piece is not beta read, and concrit (regardless of a beta reading) is always welcome.
> 
> This piece is dependent on the previous pieces in [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) and [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)

Danny tensed at the counter when he felt the hand on his shoulder blade. He forced himself to relax while he let out a long sigh. When Steve’s hand traveled up to the back of his neck, Danny leaned his head back into the touch. With his eyes still closed he breathed out a “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” When Danny opened his eyes Steve was holding a towel his other hand and was just shy of dripping on the kitchen floor. “You look terrible. Did you sleep at all?”

It occurred to Danny to rant for a moment about proper first date things to say, and how _you look terrible_ was not on the list, but he was actually too tired to start their verbal sparring. He simply uttered “No.” 

Predictably enough, the lack of argument was a red flag that Steve responded to with aneurism face and concern which Danny tried to stave off. “I was on the internet.”

“Porn?” It was a knowing smirk. 

Danny braced his hands on the kitchen counter, tucking his chin to his chest. “Please, I am begging you. Do not make me say it. And don’t have Chin go through the history on my computer.”

Steve placed both his palms on Danny’s shoulders and made soothing circular motions. He leaned forward to whisper. “Research porn.” Then he kissed the back of Danny’s ear and laughed. Steve pulled at Danny until he was standing and kept his chest to Danny’s back. “So what’d you bring.”

“Pizza, movie, beer.” Danny let himself sag against the solid mass behind him as Steve reached around and grabbed the rental. 

“What’s in the plastic cup?”

“Pineapple.” They had had that particular argument before. The fruit didn’t taste the same unless it was baked in with the cheese, but by the same token, picking it off didn’t completely get rid of the flavor. “The pie is half ham.” It was Danny’s concession. 

“Cold war spy flick. Careful, Danno. I’ll think you’re trying to impress me.” Steve laughed as he dropped the movie back on the counter and patted at Danny shoulder once more before moving away. “Leave the beer in the fridge. You’ll only fall asleep on me sooner. I’ll go change and we can eat in front of the movie.”

He brought the pizza to the living room, along with plates, canned cola, and the movie. Danny set up the movie then set himself on the sofa. Far end, but with a knee up and body turned slightly toward where he was sure Steve would sit. Thoroughly over thinking it. He sighed again, trying to clear his mind of where to sit and why. Trying to clear his mind of all the instructional websites he’d visited the previous night. _How to give a blow job. How to clean your ass before anal sex. Fisting 101. How to…_ He slapped his hands over his eyes as if that would help. 

Steve sat down heavily, mirroring Danny’s stance, letting their knees touch. “You could have cancelled. I’m glad you didn’t, but I would have understood.”

“Neanderthal.” Danny smiled, eyes open again as he said the word with affection. “You don’t cancel a first date if you want a second one.” Steve matched the smile then reached out to snag some food and hit the play button.

A half hour into the movie: “I have no idea what’s going on. I thought John Hurt quit.”

“That’s because you’ve dozed of a couple of times, and this is a flashback.” Steve hit the pause button and took the plate from Danny leaving the untouched second slice on the coffee table. He reached out again and began divesting Danny of his sneakers and socks (each sock was neatly tucked into its corresponding shoe).

“Is this a fetish I don’t know about?”

“Did I mention that I’m glad you didn’t wear a tie today? Jeans, t-shirt, you look relaxed. Well,” He shrugged then crawled his way up Danny. “Exhausted ,but not up-tight. We’re hanging out, you can have bare feet.” He put a hand on Danny’s neck, thumb marking out the edge of his jaw, fingers warm on Danny’s vertebrae. Then Steve pushed forward and kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t hot and demanding, pushing. But it also wasn’t chaste or sweet. There were teeth and tongue, and Danny (who had simply stayed still while his feet were bared and while Steve invaded his space) finally felt a comfortable impetus to participate. His hand moved from the back of the sofa to card through Steve’s hair, while his other fingers hooked around a belt loop and stroked lightly at the warm skin exposed between Steve’s cargos and his cotton shirt. It was so… right.

He’d closed his eyes and was making an appreciative noise when Steve pulled away and knelt on the next sofa cushion. “This,” He picked up Danny’s ankle where his leg crossed in front of Steve and Danny let him place his foot flat on the fabric. “Here.” Danny smirked, looking at the space between his legs and then Steve.

It was a little shocking to watch Steve grab the remote again, then turn around and lean back against his chest. “Control is actually dead, not just retired.” He hit play and wrapped Danny’s arms around him. And again, Danny was hit with the sense that it felt right. Steve picked up the ankle at his hip, Danny more than willing to me moved however Steve saw fit, and draped it easily on his own thigh. “Nap babe. We’ll go out later, grab dinner, and rent something mafia.” 

Danny fell asleep thinking he should rent more cold war spy films.


End file.
